Multicore processors such as network processors may process network information in the form of packets. Processing packets may comprise, for example, sending and receiving packets across a network. The flow of network traffic may be dynamic, and the ability of a network processor to perform packet processing may be affected by the current state of the network. A need exists for a multicore processor that is capable of adapting to network variations without unduly burdening the performance of packet processing by the multicore processor